jealousy and anger mix well?
by emmi-bear123
Summary: Ray finally asked Suki out, Gabe finally realises his true feelings, Ian tries to get closer to CJ and CJ struggles with were her loyalties lie. Find out more by reading the chapters of this new story. RAYXSUKI and CJXIAN and GABEX?


**Hey people, i have just started a new story about Ray and Suki and I'm not so sure about it so remember to review me your ideas and to tell me if i make mistakes. :)  
Emmi-bear123**

All of the students entered into art class and sat beside their friends and as usual Ian and Gabe sat next to each other, and Suki and CJ sat next to each other. But what Suki did not know was that a certain boy called Ray was sitting behind her with his friend Don.

Ray's POV

I walked into the class room with Don trailing behind me, and couldn't help but sit behind Suki. Ever since he had started to notice her when Archer had said she was hot, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And when he got paired with her for that field trip it must have been fate, he made her laugh and got to carry her, even if it was because she stood in poison ivy.

Suki's POV

It was just after Art had walked in and was talking about the next project that they had, that I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ray holding a piece of paper out to me. I took the paper from his hands and saw him smirk widely, so i turned around and together CJ and I read what it said. It was written in beautifully joined up writing for someone who was said to be a jerk.

_Suki,  
I need to talk to you after to class, you won't regret it.  
-Ray _

For some reason once i finished reading it i felt my face blush red. I glanced behind me to see that he was staring at me, and once he saw that i noticed he gave me a small smile. I turned back around and for the rest of the class i could think of nothing but him and what he could possibly need to talk to be about. After class we had lunch and as soon as the tone went i got very nervous. I knew CJ could read me and so she also knew how nervous i was right now.

I walked out of the class room with CJ and walked to the left of the door were i saw Ray standing with Don. He smirked and looked me right in the eye. I felt embarrassed and blushed; we stopped in front of them, waiting for Ray to say something. He looked so cool and calm, like he did this every day. Before he started to talk Don said good bye to him and left, saying he was too hungry to wait.  
"Hello CJ, can i please talk to Suki alone for a minute?" he asked politely, and then turned his piecing gaze onto CJ.

"Sure," she looked at me questioningly.  
"It's all right; I'll meet you at lunch." My friend waved goodbye to me and i got even more nervous as i turned around to look at Ray, not knowing what was about to happen.  
"Hey Suki"- he didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Ian and Gabe.

"Suki what are you doing?" even though Gabe said my name he was looking at Ray.  
"Ray just wanted to talk to me for a minute is all, why" when i looked at Gabe and Ian i could tell they looked a little bit confused, and i didn't even have to have CJ's ability to be able to see that.  
"No reason," Ian replied to me and that said good bye and practically dragged Gabe away towards lunch.  
"I'm sorry about that; Gabe can get a little..." i struggled to find the right word.  
"Jealous? Well anyway, i was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" he looked at me expectantly.  
"well..." she glanced behind him and saw Ian and Gabe, they were both wearing angry expressions on their faces, it made her mad that they thought they could tell her who she could and couldn't hang out with.  
"Ok when do you want to hang out?" she looked back at Ray and saw he was surprised at her response, but he soon covered it up.  
"Cool, well do you want to come hang out in my dorm later?" again he waited for my answer.  
Seeing as i was still angry at the boys for spying on me i replied in a way that i knew they would hate.  
"I would love to, sounds like fun." The realisation of what i had just agreed to finally hit home and i got really, really nervous and then i blushed again, looking down.  
"I'll come find you after dinner" and with that we both walked off to the cafeteria.

* * *

Once i saw how empty the cafeteria was i couldn't see CJ, so i walked off to our dorm before our next class to collect the books i would need. As soon as i entered the room i was bombarded with questions, all which were not from me.

-what did he say?  
-was he nice?  
-do you like him?

"CJ you will never believe what just happened!" i looked at her and she finally stopped asking me questions.  
"Once you left he started to say hello but then Gabe came up to us and was really rude and Ian dragged him away, then he asked me to hang out with him some time and i looked behind him and saw Ian and Gabe spying on me! I got so mad i said yes! And then he said he would find me after dinner, he wanted me to hang with him in his dorm room!" i finally stopped for a breath and sat down at my desk; exchanging books for my next class that would begin in 5 minutes.

She just looked at me with an open mouth, "Suki you actually said yes to hang out in a boy's dorm room? Do you like him" she asked me questions again. So i turned around and answered them, after all she was my best friend.  
"I actually did say yes. And i don't know if i like him, i mean, he is really nice and sweet to me and you know really... but he is a jerk to Ian so..." i just looked at her and hopped she could tell me some good advice.  
"Oh my God Suki, you like him, you really like him! I can read it on your face, and all through your body language, good thing he likes you a lot." She smiled at me and for once i was glad she read me, i mean, now she knows my answer.  
"What do i do, Ian and Gabe are going to be so mad at me." I felt bad for what i felt, but no matter what i couldn't make the butterflies in my stomach go away. And it was not from lack of lunch.

**Hey guys, i hope you liked it, there will be more so get ready!**


End file.
